


Someone’s Watching

by SevenCorvus



Category: Reaper (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just couldn’t shake the feeling they were being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone’s Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silvia in response to my fic request post. I’m not sure if this is exactly what you wanted, but this is the bunny that bit. Feedback is love and is rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Sam just couldn’t shake the feeling they were being watched. It was an easy enough case, a simple haunting. They were able to remove the ghost without a problem. Still, there was something in the back of his mind telling him that something else was going on. He had tried telling Dean of course, but flush with success from their hunt, Dean was in no mood to listen to some paranoid concerns. As they made their way back to the hotel, he couldn’t help looking over his shoulder, feeling in some way that there was something he was missing. Shrugging he decided to write it off as post hunt jitters and turned to follow Dean into their room.

Only to get slammed up against the closed door, his brother devouring his mouth hungrily. Knowing how horny Dean got after hunts, Sam could only give over control, letting the shorter man strip him eagerly and turn him to face the door. Bracing himself with his hands and legs spread, Sam moaned and pushed back into Dean’s wandering hands, wordlessly urging him for more. Pressing up against him, the older Winchester fastened his mouth to Sam’s neck, licking and biting his way up to the jaw and back before sucking a bruise into existence along his jugular.

Massaging his shoulders, Dean slowly caressed his way around to Sam’s front, circling his navel then reaching up to play with his nipples. Leaving one hand to pinch and tease, he sucked on the fingers if the other, sliding one finger slowly into Sam. Stroking it back and forth, he gently inserted another finger beside the first, twisting them and stretching out the tight muscle surrounding them. Searching for Sam’s prostate, Dean smirked with success at hearing him moan and arch back against his hand.

Finally satisfied, he withdrew his fingers, ignoring Sam’s whimper of disproval, and coated his cock with spit. Slowly pushing in, he seemed determined to drive his brother insane, keeping a snail’s pace. Upon hearing Sam beg for more, he gradually picked up speed, thrusting into the other man. Holding his hand’s in place against the door, Dean kept him from reaching for his own cock, wanting Sam to come from this alone. Hearing his order to come, Sam arched with a cry, clenching around the hard cock inside him, pulling his brother into orgasm with him.

Collapsing bonelessly against the door, they gasped for breath, disentangling the Winchester’s made their way over to the bed, flopping on top of it. Drawing the covers over them, they cuddled together drifting off into sleep. Closing his eyes, Sam had the last drowsy thought that he couldn’t remember opening the drapes before falling off into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile across the street, a very different Sam leaned relaxed in the Devil’s arms, practically comatose from his intense climax. Fluttering open his eyes, he peered again over at the Winchester’s, thinking that there was just something about them. Tempted to go to them, Sam smiled as the Devil pulled him more tightly against him, holding him possessively as if sensing his thoughts.


End file.
